


Too Hot

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Markson if you squint, smut in chapter 3, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: “Hey, Jinyoung-ah. Wanna play a game?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for Got7's 3rd Anniversary yay cheers to many more years with my precious beans :"")
> 
> prompt by salsabyla, thank you so much for suggesting <3 
> 
> also indy, if you're reading this, happy birthday <7 i hope you had fun today but if you didn't, i hope this makes your day a little better! much love hehe

Jaebum was scrolling through his twitter. He’d asked his viewers for video suggestions, and it seemed that most of them wanted him to do the boyfriend tag. He had revealed his relationship status in a recent video–a collaboration with one of his close friends, Jackson. They’d been playing Truth or Dare, but he hadn’t expected the dare that Jackson came up with to be so outrageous that it left him with no option but to tell the truth.

 

Now, if his boyfriend was a fellow youtuber then he wouldn’t have had any problems, but because he _wasn’t,_ Jaebum had been worried about bringing him into the spotlight, desperately trying to evade the question and persuading Jackson to ask another question. But Jackson didn’t give in, so Jaebum had just briefly summarised that his boyfriend wasn’t in their circle, and he didn’t want to drag him in, which cued a series of high-pitched squeals from Jackson and incessant pestering for Jaebum to introduce his boyfriend to him.

 

“We can even go on double-dates and do couple-y stuff!” Jackson suggested, obviously excited about meeting his boyfriend even though Jaebum hadn’t even agreed yet. _Whatever,_ Jaebum thought. Then he realised, albeit belatedly, that he always ended up complying to Jackson anyway _._ He was rather amused by his discovery, he hadn’t even noticed! Jackson had a special talent in making people agree to his requests and often they didn’t even realise that they’d fallen into his trap until he pointed it out. _It must be because of his infectious personality,_ Jaebum chuckled.

 

But back to the present. Jaebum had a video to film, and he wasn’t sure how exactly he’d get Jinyoung to agree to do it with him. Sure, he could just brush off his viewers’ suggestions and do the second most popular idea, but they’d suggest it every other week and it’d just be there, taunting him until he finally decided to film the boyfriend tag. Jaebum shrugged to himself, he wasn’t against the idea but he’d have to have a really good plan thought out to get Jinyoung to agree to do the boyfriend tag with him. _Maybe I could treat him to food,_ he thought. _But that wouldn’t work. He’d just be suspicious and that’d make it harder for him to agree.. How about I challenge him instead? That’ll work, right?_

 

“Hey, Jinyoung-ah. Wanna play a game?”

 

Jinyoung looked up from the book he was reading. It was another of his favourites, he always read those while waiting for Jaebum to finish filming his videos so they could go out for lunch together afterwards.

 

“What game? And don’t you have a video to film?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows questioningly.

 

“Nope, not for today. And I’m feeling nice today, so how about the winner will get a wish that the loser will have to fulfill? It can be anything he wants. Unless it’s illegal, of course. What’d you say? Are you up for it?” Jaebum smirked at Jinyoung, the one notorious for infuriating lots of people because he looked so smug. He knew, he just _knew_ Jinyoung wouldn’t turn him down. Not when he gave him that smirk.

 

“Oh, you’re on. How many are we playing? Best of three?” Jinyoung stood up, putting down his book and cracking his knuckles in preparation.

 

And that was how Jinyoung was tricked into filming the boyfriend tag with Jaebum. It was a clever ploy with wonderful execution, not to mention the utter determination Jaebum possessed to not cave in to Jinyoung’s pleas. He’d even pulled his all-famous pout on Jaebum, hoping to get out of it, but Jaebum wouldn’t budge. Although he did, however, almost get a heart attack at the sheer amount of cuteness his boyfriend was radiating with that one pout.

 

“Oh, come on, hyung! That’s unfair..you know I’m especially ticklish whereas you have, what? Only the soles of your feet as sensitive spots and even those don’t work all the time!” Jinyoung whined, crossing his arms over his chest like a four-year-old. Wait, who was he kidding...Jinyoung _was_ a four-year-old.

 

“Sorry, baby…but you’ll have to do as I say. I won the game, after all.” Jaebum grinned mischievously at his boyfriend. “Let’s get filming! We can’t have lunch until we’re done.”

 

\---

 

“Don’t worry, you look fine just as you are. No one’s going to hate you or anything, okay? I’ll be sure to protect you.” Jaebum assured, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s head before reaching over to press the record button.

 

“...And we’re recording. What’s up everybody, it’s your boy chic and sexy JB! Welcome back to my channel. Today I’ll be filming, as you can see from the title, the boyfriend tag! And with me, I have my boyfriend.” He turned to Jinyoung then, who was at the moment trying to stop himself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

“Do you seriously say that every time? Chic and sexy JB?” Jinyoung gave up then, hand covering his mouth as he laughed to his heart’s content. Jaebum would give everything to hear Jinyoung laugh forever, he didn’t mind that Jinyoung was laughing at him, he just wanted to hear his delighted giggles. They were so soothing to the ear– _Oh. Wait. I’m filming a video._ Jaebum snapped out of his trance then, covering his mouth in embarrassment–a habit he’d picked up from Jinyoung. He was sure he’d been caught giving Jinyoung heart eyes on camera, but he’d be sure

to leave the footage in. He knew that was what the fans liked, anyway.

 

“Yeah, well, you sit and watch me film my videos every time! Surely you’d have gotten used to it by now..” Jaebum mumbled sheepishly. Now that he thought about it, it was rather narcissistic. But it’d be weird to just change his intro when he’d been doing it this way for over a year now, wouldn’t it?

 

“Oh, shut up!” Jaebum rolled his eyes as he swatted at Jinyoung, trying to get him to stop laughing so they could continue filming the video.

 

“Okay, introduce yourself.” Jaebum gestured to Jinyoung. Jinyoung raised his hand in a wave, “Hi. I’m Jaebum’s boyfriend, my name’s–”

 

“Angel. His name’s Angel. Now, let’s get started with the questions.” Jaebum reached over to pause the recording, “Just gave you a fake name to protect your privacy, alright babe?”

 

Jinyoung shrugged, he’d go along with it. “Whatever you say, hyung.” Though he was internally squealing at how thoughtful Jaebum was. Jaebum knew Jinyoung didn’t really want to be in the public eye in the first place, hence he was taking precautions for now.

  
“Okay, first question!"


	2. Chapter 2

 

“When did we first meet? And where was it?” Jinyoung read off his phone.

 

“Ah, we met a few years ago, on the 24th of May, at a park! I was rushing off to work then.” Jaebum answered confidently. 

 

“Correct! Your turn.”

 

“When and where was our first kiss?”

 

“Ah..that..” Jinyoung blushed at the question, he wasn’t really comfortable with sharing those details with the viewers, burying his face in his sweater paws as he mumbled the answer. Jaebum had to avert his eyes from his boyfriend to stop himself from peppering kisses all over his boyfriend right then and there, he couldn’t help it when Jinyoung was so adorable!

 

“We had it on our first date, it was at...the cafe I worked at.” Jinyoung brought his sweater paws higher up, covering all of his face except his eyes to hide his madly rising blush. 

 

“Aww, look at my cute baby getting flustered at the questions! Jaebum cooed, tickling his sides to get Jinyoung to show his face. 

 

“Ah, it tickles! Stop it, Jaebum!” At this, both of them froze in their actions. Jaebum stopped tickling Jinyoung, and Jinyoung stopped trying to push Jaebum off him. “Oops..” Jinyoung giggled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He’d accidentally let slip of JB’s real name while he was being tickled. The only reason why it was an issue was because Jaebum hadn’t, and didn’t plan on telling his viewers his real name, for the sake of privacy. As a youtuber, many parts of his life were in the light, for everyone on the internet to see, and he wished to keep at least some parts of it to himself. Like Jinyoung. He hadn’t really wanted to show his boyfriend to the world, but hey, for one, he knew Jackson wouldn’t have stopped pestering him along with his viewers if he didn’t. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ll just edit it out! Let’s carry on.” 

 

“My turn! Um..which was my favourite date out of all the ones we’ve had?” Jinyoung asked, raising his eyebrows to challenge Jaebum. The latter furrowed his eyebrows, “Hey! That’s not really fair, that’s an opinionated question!” Jinyoung only shrugged in response. “You’ll get a penalty if you don’t answer it~” He stuck his tongue out to tease Jaebum. 

 

“Hmm, let’s see...was it the one where we, yknow, went back to your house afterwards? To wrap up some unfinished business..” Jaebum leaned in to whisper at Jinyoung’s ear, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Ew! Of course not! I mean, that was a pretty good date too, but not the best..the one I liked best would have to be the date where you brought me to the amusement park and asked me to be your boyfriend!” Jinyoung scrunched his nose at his boyfriend’s wrong answer. He’d expected Jaebum to get it right, he knew how much of a sucker for sentimentality he was. But then again, the date Jaebum had mentioned was a close second on his list. He wasn’t telling him that, though. 

 

“Aw man! Alright, my turn then..” Jaebum continued. They went on like this until they were done with all the questions, and after tallying the scores, they found that Jinyoung had beaten Jaebum by 3 points. 

 

“Yay! Does that mean I get to do a penalty on you?” Jinyoung fist pumped the air, except his fists couldn’t really be seen as they were swallowed by the oversized sweater he was wearing. Jaebum didn’t mind, it was so fricking cute and he wished he’d get to see Jinyoung in his clothes more. His sweaters, especially, looked so good on the smaller frame of his boyfriend, coming down to his thighs and the long sleeves going past his fingers. They fit just nice on Jaebum’s broad shoulders, but on Jinyoung, they were  _ huge _ . And it was like heaven on earth, seeing Jinyoung in his sweaters. He’d ask Jinyoung to wear his clothes more. Or maybe he’d just buy Jinyoung really large sweaters. That’d work, too. Either way, he didn’t really mind as long as he got to see Jinyoung being absolutely adorable with those sweater paws of his.  _ Wait, where were we? _ Jaebum snapped out of his trance then, noticing his boyfriend waving a paw-clad hand in front of him curiously. 

 

“JB, you there? Earth to JB..” 

 

“..Huh? Oh yeah, I guess you can do the penalty.” Jaebum nodded at his boyfriend. “What did you have in mind, Angel?”

 

“Well, I was thinking...since I’m starting to enjoy this, maybe we can do the Too Hot Challenge! Ever heard of it?” His eyes were shining now, with a mischievous glint in them that Jaebum registered to be dangerous. Nothing good ever came out of anything they did when Jinyoung had that glint in his eye, but Jaebum didn’t really have a choice, nodding meekly in approval. He wondered what must have come over Jinyoung for him to be so open all of a sudden. One moment he was blushing at the thought of their first kiss, and the next he was actually suggesting that they kiss on camera..but if that’s what he wanted, then that’s what he’d get. And Jaebum wasn’t about to stop him. He knew the viewers would love it, for sure. 

 

“Okay!” Jaebum clapped his hands together, briefly explaining the rules of the challenge before getting started. “Basically, we’ll kiss each other without stopping, and the first one to touch the other person loses! And I guess we’ll have another penalty then..” Jaebum chuckled. “So let’s get started!” He found a comfortable position on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Jinyoung to sit on before closing his eyes and leaning in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have smut ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Kissing Jinyoung,_ Jaebum thought, _was incomparable._ It was like a whole other world of its own. Jinyoung’s plump lips were so soft like marshmallows, as red as roses, and simply delightful to kiss. He loved the feel of Jinyoung’s lips moulding against his own, the warmth on his own lips as Jinyoung asked for entrance, and then the sensation of their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths. Soon enough, though, Jinyoung would give up and let him ravish his mouth, and Jaebum would suck on his tongue to elicit moans from him and occasionally nibble at his lower lip. Then, when he pulled away, Jinyoung would be flushed from the kiss, lips swollen but all the more rosy from the biting, and sometimes there would even be a trail of spit connecting their mouths before he lunged forward to kiss Jinyoung again. But there was no pulling away today. Jaebum’s hands went up to Jinyoung’s head to get a better angle, which caused Jinyoung’s eyes to snap open. “Aha! You lost the game again!” But he didn’t get the chance to penalise Jaebum as Jaebum was pushing him to lie on the bed and hovering over him in an instant.

 

“J-JB..what are you doing?” Jinyoung stuttered, thankfully remembering to call Jaebum by his nickname. He was still hyper-aware of the fact that the camera was still recording, and he could tell that Jaebum knew that too, so he just played along for now.

 

“..Getting what I want..and that’s you, angel.” Jaebum smirked then, and Jinyoung shivered at the predatory gaze in his eyes.

 

“But..shouldn’t we at least turn off the camera first?” Jinyoung gestured to it anxiously.

 

“Oh, why would we turn it off? It’ll be recording our every movement, and as far as I know, you’ve always been a bit of an exhibitionist, haven’t you?” Jinyoung moaned then, the excitement of being filmed finally getting to him. He reached up to capture Jaebum’s lips in a kiss again. This time, the kiss was more frantic and needy, both of them finally realising their urges and hastily disposing of their clothes, throwing them to a corner of the room.

 

“Wait, Jaebum..I wanna suck you off.” Jinyoung elapsed into calling Jaebum by his actual name, there was no way this was going into the video anyway.

 

So Jinyoung went on his knees, pulling Jaebum’s boxers off as he did so. He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs, running them up and down before pinching a sensitive place on his inner thighs near his crotch. This caused Jaebum to shudder, hands finding Jinyoung’s hair and pushing him closer to where he wanted his head to be. When Jaebum’s cock was in front of Jinyoung’s lips, Jinyoung made no move to take it into his mouth, instead giving kitten licks all around and digging his tongue into the slit like how Jaebum liked it. Then he licked the underside, tracing the vein up to the head of the cock, hands reaching to fondle at his balls whilst licking.

 

Only when Jaebum gritted out a “s-stop teasing” did Jinyoung take him into his mouth, just the very tip only, however, as he continued to focus on the dripping slit. It was oozing so much precum now that Jinyoung knew Jaebum was more aroused than ever, but Jaebum couldn’t wait any longer. He thrust into Jinyoung’s mouth animalistically, savouring the tight wetness of Jinyoung’s lips and the scorching warmth inside his mouth. Then Jinyoung hollowed his cheeks, sucking harshly so the outline of Jaebum’s cock could be seen on his cheeks. This seemed to drive Jaebum crazy, “F-fuck Jinyoung-ah you feel so good-” and in a few seconds, he was coming down Jinyoung’s throat, Jinyoung immediately swallowing and continuing to suck him off throughout.

 

“Hyung…” Jinyoung whined when he pulled off Jaebum’s cock. “I still want you to fuck me..”

 

“Oh, rest assured, babe, I’ll get to that soon. Lie on the bed, face up.” Jaebum went to fetch the lube, coating his fingers in it and warming it up before pressing a finger at Jinyoung’s entrance teasingly, applying just enough pressure so that Jinyoung felt it, but it didn’t go in.

 

“Do you want it? Tell me how much you want it.”

 

“Ah, daddy, I want it so much, I want your fingers in me, I want you to fuck me-” Jinyoung begged while canting his hips down, trying to get Jaebum’s finger inside of him but to no avail. He was met with a smack on his ass, “You’ve been naughty, baby boy. Do you think you deserve it?”

 

“N-no, daddy but pleasepleaseplease just put it in me, use me for your pleasure.. I don’t deserve it but I want to make you cum, daddy-”

 

“Shush. I asked a simple yes or no question, and that’s all you need to answer, you slut.” Jinyoung was met with another smack on his ass, and he bucked his hips at the sensation, causing Jaebum’s finger to slide into him.

 

“Fuck yes, daddy, yes, give it to me..” Jinyoung cried as he rocked his hips down on Jaebum’s fingers, fucking himself open while Jaebum watched with his mouth agape.

 

“Such a dirty little slut.. I can’t believe I called you angel earlier..what would my viewers think if they saw this side of you, huh?” Jaebum finally lost his cool, thrusting his fingers into Jinyoung rapidly to find his prostate. He smirked when Jinyoung let out a loud cry, “there it is.” before angling his fingers towards his prostate, free hand reaching for Jinyoung’s neck. He squeezed it a little, “is this okay?” Jinyoung nodded, moaning at how he had to breathe harder to get enough oxygen now. This made him even more aroused, if possible, and soon he was begging for Jaebum to go faster, harder and _oh! right there, daddy!_ And coming onto his stomach in a matter of seconds. He was sure he’d never come that hard in his entire life, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he knew they were being filmed or from the breathplay.

 

He panted to catch his breath, but it wasn’t long before Jaebum was pushing into him again with his cock– _when had he gotten hard again?_ causing Jinyoung to cry out as he was still sensitive from his prior orgasm. Jaebum wasn’t having any of that, though, as he pound into Jinyoung roughly until Jinyoung was getting aroused again, whimpering for him to choke him once more. And Jaebum obliged, this time gripping a little harder because he knew Jinyoung could take it. Jinyoung closed his eyes, the lack of air intensifying his pleasure tenfold as he tried to breathe with Jaebum rocking into him. He was close to ecstasy, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he saw a bright light when his orgasm approached. _More, daddy! More.._ and a couple thrusts later, Jinyoung was coming with a shout, body shaking from the pleasure as he regained his breath.

 

Jinyoung lay limply on the bed, waiting for Jaebum to clean him up and shower him with praises as he did so. He vaguely registered Jaebum’s voice telling him “You were so good, baby boy..” as he wiped the cum off his stomach, flinching when he felt a finger at his hole to clean out the cum. He didn’t remember when Jaebum had come inside of him, but he was too tired to think.

 

When Jaebum was done, Jinyoung made grabby hands at him, bringing his hands around his waist to encase himself as they cuddled.

 

“Rest well, babe..” Jaebum whispered into Jinyoung’s ear before nuzzling his nose into his neck.

  
The next morning, Jinyoung woke up to over a thousand notifications on his social media. _Well, the viewers must have found me then._ He thought to himself. But strangely enough, he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update but yay it's done <3 hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! motivate me to write pls :') 
> 
> will update soon kjfbkffjvb 
> 
> twitter: @ahgabounce for updates and bonus chapters etc
> 
> -Joy


End file.
